Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a projection device and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multiple projection system is known which displays one projection image by synthesizing, on a screen, a plurality of images projected onto the screen by each of a plurality of projectors.
It is known that, in the multiple projection system, one projector (a master) of a plurality of projectors controls the other projectors (slaves).
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-338044 discloses that, in the multiple projection system, one projector (a master) of a plurality of projectors associates identification information of the other projectors (slaves) with positional relationship of the other projectors (slaves). Further, it is known that the projector (master) notifies a position in one projection image displayed on a screen by the multiple projection system, to which a position of an image projected by another projector (slave) corresponds, to another projector (slave).
However, conventionally, a method that causes a user to easily determine whether the association between the identification information of another projector (slave) and the positional relationship of another projector (slave) is correct or not is not considered. Therefore, in a state in which the association between the identification information of another projector (slave) and the positional relationship of another projector (slave) is not correct, a user may cause all the projectors of the multiple projection system to project an image. Thereby, there is a possibility that a desired projection image is not displayed on a screen at a desired timing in the multiple projection system.